SURPRISE!
by Claire Collins
Summary: Michael and Shane are out of morganville for a week, leaving the girls behind. What will the girls do with out the boys? and what will happen when claire gets an unexpected surprise! new and improved summery! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Claire's pov:**

"Claire get your lazy butt of your bed and come downstairs NOW!" eve yelled

"Jeez, calm down, just wait till I get ready," I yelled back

I jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower. I then got dressed and decided on blue jeans and a light blue tank. A smile lit up my face as I walked into the kitchen. Eve was at the cooker making blueberry pancakes. Before I knew it, I was sitting down and a stack of abnormal sized pancakes appeared before me. To be honest they smelled delicious and mouth-watering.

"Delicious, home-made pancakes for my lovely Claire bear, eat up its brain food!," eve chirped.

"Thanks eve, they're delicious" I mumbled around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Hey, you wanna go shopping?" eve asked with a huge grin plastered on her face, I just couldn't say no to that face but-

"Eve, you know that I have to go to school and have work afterward"

"Yeah, but you can skip, it's just one day and we can say that your ill or something plus you seriously need a break, you do way too much studying." she said and gave me the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me one"

_At the shopping _center

"Oh my god, oh my god," eve squealed holding a half-shouldered purple dress while jumping up and down like a rabbit. **(The picture of eves dress is in my profile: D)**

"I think I'm in love with this baby. Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, we should try them on," I didn't realize that I was jumping up and down until I saw myself on the mirror stuck to the wall.**(Claire's dress is also in my profile)**

"Well, what are we waiting for," eve said as she dragged me to where the changing rooms where.

**A/N sorry but that isn't my best work,but it's only the first chapter it will get better, I promise :D**

**next chapt on shane and mickey!**

**please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry, it took me so long to update, but my mock exams started and I was really busy studying. So anyways I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Shane's pov:**

"Yo, mickey you sure we're not lost or anything, Cause your vamp instincts are pretty dysfunctional when it comes to driving"

"Oh. Now you're just being insulting- Mickey said as he putted his hand to his chest and mocked to be hurt

-Well, we're here, Omni Hotel."

As we parked the car, a man came up and opened the car door and took the luggage inside. When he was about to take mickey's guitar, mickey snatched it off him, shook his head and said

"Sorry man, but no one touches the guitar."

I was doing my best not to laugh, but that was just priceless! You should've seen his face.

We went inside and was taken to our rooms which turned out were right beside each other and the best part, we didn't have to pay because the music demo guy already had it arranged.

I was about to go and have a shower when I cell started ringing, i picked it up on the second ring.

"Yo, it Shane"

"Hey, you. Guess who it is," oh. I know who it is, but I just love teasing her.

"Mm... let me guess it's my lovely Goth princess."

"Nope, guess again"

"Oh, I know, it's Miranda. Didn't know ghost can make phone calls, good one Mir," I smirked because I could just picture her face. How she would raise her left eyebrow and scrunch up her narrow nose.

"No dumbass. Its Claire, your girlfriend, I wonder if you even think about me sometimes," she sighed

"See romantic on command."

"Whatever, so how's the hotel. I wish I was there with you, I miss you." She whispered the last bit but her voice cracked, and I knew she was crying.

"Hey, don't cry baby, you know I hate seeing you upset. I'll be back in a week."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry; I don't know what's gotten into me lately," she sighed

"I love you, you know that right," but unfortunately eve has taken the phone from Claire and said

"Well, duh. Everybody loves me. Oh and Shane, Claire tells me that you are really bad in bed," I could hear Claire and eve having a laughing fit.

"Really, well that's not what she said the last time, and Claire you were screaming my name, if I remember correctly"

"Uh. Shane I really don't need to hear about your sex life and anyway we got to go, chat to ya later. K."

**Please review it make my day and tell me what you think about it. Is it bad or is it good, hate it, love it :D**

**And give me suggestions on what I should do with the story or if there is anything else you would want me to do.**

**Love you,**

Claire Collinsxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote in the mock exam today, because I had a study period and was getting bored studying science for two and half hours! **

**So, here you go. Hope you enjoy it…**

Normal pov:

Michael had written a few songs, while he was at the hotel, because he has a huge tanning issue and couldn't go out during daylight. Shane on the other hand had gone to the jewelers, and was looking at a silver necklace with a slanted outline of a heart that had a purple gem embed to it

'Why couldn't amelie allow Claire to come with us,' he thought, but he already knew the answer. She knew too much to leave, and when they had gone to amelie to talk about it, she snapped and told them to get out, before she did something she won't regret.

He was knocked out of his train of thoughts when a tan, well-built man came up to him and asked "you going to buy that, sir?"

Shane who has been fiddling with the necklace for the past ten minutes, looked up dumb folded and said "sorry, what?" god Claire's thinking issues are really contagious, he thought.

"Are you going to buy the necklace?" the shop assistant asked again

"Yeah, how much is it?"

He paid for the necklace and headed off to the hotel.

**Claire's pov:**

Spending time with eve is really fun. She isn't like my ex-best friend Elisabeth. When I was spending time with lyssie it was really stressful, I mean friends are meant to take stress away from you if you spend time with them, but with lyssie it was always _do what she tells you or else!_ She was so controlling and bossy..

_Flashback_

"_Claire, Elisabeth on the phone, she says it's urgent!" mom yelled from the kitchen. I slipped on my flip-flops and made my way to the kitchen and took the phone up from the table._

"_Sup lyssie"_

"_Oh. My. God. You have to meet me at the park like now"_

"_I'll meet there in half an hour; I was doing my science project"_

"_NO! You have to meet me there now!"_

"_Yeah, whatever, what's so important"_

"_I'll tell you when you get here, now get your head out of your butt and hurry up!"_

_What the hell's her problem? I mentally slapped myself for letting her boss me around. _

_Note –to-self; learn how to fight back!_

_I took out my bicycle out of the garage and cycled to the park, just as I was about to turn to the park I saw a truck coming towards me out of the corner of my was queit as a wisper and I plunged into an inviting darkness._

**Muwahaahahahha! cliffhanger.**

**Review to get your next chapter, my lovely reviewers! **

**virtual cookies for everyone who reviewed (::) (::) (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I was reading over it and my computer had erased the bit where Claire is talking to eve about her friend Elizabeth. So what was meant to happen in the last chapter was eve and Claire are in the living room talking about her past life before she came to Morganville and the last bit on that chapter the words were all scrambled up, so when she reached the park she got hit by a tuck. And I'm really really sorry about all the confusion. **

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter: **

**Flashback continued:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh what is that annoying sound?_

_I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt heavy and wouldn't respond to what I was trying to do. Then what happened struck me: going to the park, getting hit by a truck._

_Oh yeah I got hit by a truck. So is this heaven? Because it's awful noisy and smells like a barrel of antiseptic cream spilled all over the place. _

_No, this can't be heaven, it smells too antiseptic, and I did get hit by a truck, and there is that annoying beeping sound. Then it hit me; I was in the hospital, God I'm so stupid sometimes, but then why can't I open my eye, have to try again._

_And this time my eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by a white light, but after a few blinks I was able to get my vision back. I scanned the room and found my parents cuddled together, fast asleep on the sofa, near the corner._

_Oh did I mention, that my dad is a multimillionaire, well, he own the apple company along with virgin airlines. I must be at our private hospital._

_I tried to sit up, then immediately regretted it as pain shot through my whole body like electric. I must have made some noise, because the next thing I know dad was by my side along with mum, helping me lie back down. They said that my legs were broken and hit my head extremely hard on the road, the doctors said it was a miracle that I was still alive, my mum and dad told me after I lied back down._

_Months passed until was able to walk properly, but not did once did my so-called best friend came to visit me. I mean she should have been, there when I needed her most, and she was the reason, that I was here in the first place. _

_Finally the day came, and I was being discharged. Thank god! I would not be able to cope another day, at the hospital and I was getting very snappy at the nurses._

_When I was about to go Elizabeth came to hospital._

"_Thanks a lot Claire, because of you, my crush is going out with another girl," she spat_

"_Well, in case you didn't know I got run over by a truck and y-_

"_I told you it was urgent, you know what bitch, I hope you die and rot in hell, you spoiled little, rich brat" by now, tears were clouding up my vision and stinging my eyes, I let out a small whimper as she slapped me on the face and left. I always knew that I was a failure, because Elizabeth always said that, and that was why I never had any friends at school apart from Elizabeth, but she used to make fun of me in front of all the class. When I talked to her about it, she said that she was only joking and wouldn't do it again. But she kept doing it, and I forgave her, because that's what friends do, right! But I was obviously wrong. She was never my friend; she only hung out with me because I was rich and would get her expensive presents, free holidays and things she was never able to afford in a million years. _

_That's when I decided that, I was going to move away from this horrible place, and start living a new life, somewhere else. _

_When I got home, I told mum and dad my decision, dad supported me but my mum was disappointed and didn't speak to me for days. Another reason why I'm a failure, I always ruin life for everyone. Mum never liked me, I could tell because she was never happy when I was around. She always looked at me like I was a disappointment._

_Maybe it's best for everyone if I leave; all I ever did was get in the way of people._

_So that when I accepted T.P.U. and came here._

"Oh. My. God, CB I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you" eve said wiping off tears that fell restlessly.

"Eve it's ok, I didn't know you then and if I never moved to Morganville I would have never met you, Michael or Shane. You guys mean the world to me" I assured eve and hugged her.

"So let's stop mopping around and have some fun, eh" I said pulling eve off the couch and putted my shoes on and waited for eve to join me outside. It was still bright outside and scorching hot.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" I said smiling evilly.

**That was boring but please review, and tell me your suggestions on making this story interesting. It would really make my day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Sooooo sorry for the delay but I had a really bad writer's block **

**So I had Claire bear97 to help me and she is also going to be my BETA for this story! The original chapter I wrote was hfhfusfhdjhcdufy **

**so I asked clairebear97 to help me, what you are about to read is her amazing work! **

**She is SOOO AMAZING! I should probably shut up and let you guys read but MAKE SURE TO READ HER STORIES THEY ARE WOW!**

**OK I'm shutting up! **

For once, Eve was utterly speechless as I pulled up outside Morganville's only nightclub.  
"Omg, CB, have I ever told you how amazing you are?" she said, bouncing up and down on her seat and squealing in a pitch so high I'm sure only dogs could hear it.  
I laughed, "Yes, you've said that like 10 times in the past minute, Eve"  
"Oops, sorry", she giggled, already way too hyper. Not too much alcohol for her…  
Suddenly, Eve stopped bouncing and turned to me with an expression of horror.  
" .God! We're not dressed properly! We can't go in with tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts! We'll look like freaks!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her horrified expression. Motioning for her to follow, I got out of the car and made my way to the large trunk, pulling out two beautiful dressed, wrapped in plastic that I had bought especially for tonight.

Eve gasped in awe when she saw them and she stroked the fabric lovingly, like a child in a candy store. Eve's dress was a sparkly black dress with an open back that stopped just underneath her butterfly tattoo and I had paired it with Eve's favourite black Dr Martens. My dress, on the other hand was a strapless dress with a flowing skirt to the thigh and I'd picked a gorgeous deep blue that I knew matched my eyes perfectly.

I smiled as Eve's grasped at her dress greedily, pleased that my 'Cheer up Eve' plan had worked. Ever since Michael and Shane had left for Dallas, Eve had been really upset and I don't really blame her; it was the first time she'd been away from Michael for more than a day. She was so intent to accompany him that she almost got on Amelie's bad side, which is somewhere you never, ever want to be. Therefore, it was my duty to make sure she had as much fun in Morganville, as she could have in Dallas, starting with tonight!

We managed to get changed in the backseat, with great difficulty, but in less than half an hour, we were ready. A record, I'm sure for Eve.

I got out of the car, onto the street and waited for Eve to complete her look. A further five minutes later, Eve stepped out, looking absolutely stunning that I even felt a little jealous, but that soon disappeared when she saw me and her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets (not literally!).  
"Claire, you look amazing! Ahh…and this dress?! I love it sooo much!"  
She tottered over to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, "You go girl! You, my dear are a goddess! I love you so so much!" Eve was trying to keep her voice steady, but it had gone really high and squeaky and she was practically shaking where she stood.  
I laughed and grabbed her hand, "Come on then, let's go!"

-

Midnight was quickly approaching and we were having the time of our lives! Normally, I don't like to dance but trust me, after about 3 cherry vodkas that changes quite a bit!  
Eve was standing on the table, taking swigs from her bottle and dancing like there was no tomorrow, whilst I laughed so hard I could barely stand.

As I was about to take my last sip, a sudden wave of nausea washed over me and before I knew, I was running for the restroom, barely making it to the toilet before puking my guts up.  
Ugh, I felt horrible. Now I remember why I never drink! The room was spinning, making the nausea even worse. Oh god, I'm going to have a massive hangover in the morning!  
When it was finally safe to move away from the toilet, I rested my cheek against the cold metal, trying to stop the spinning room.

I heard someone stumble into the restroom and immediately registered the heavy clumps of Eve's Dr Martens. She dashed into the stall.

Great! Now she's sick too! The sound of her puking made my stomach churn and I leaned over the toilet to throw up one again.

When I had finished, I stumbled over to the mirror and was startled by what I saw. The girl who stared back at me in the mirror looked deathly ill. My eyes were puffy and my face was as pale as a vampire's. To top it off, I was literary shaking, even though I wasn't cold. Sure, I'd been drunk before, but I usually help my drink quite well, so why is it now that I feel so awful? Sighing, I hesitantly knocked on Eve's stall to look after her and take her home. Partying was fun, but I think I much prefer movies at the Glass House with my sexy boyfriend…who wasn't here.

God, I miss him so much…maybe I'll ring him when I get back, but after a nap.

**Wasn't that amazing, when I was reading this I was like WOW!**

**And make sure to tell me what you think, review! My lovely buttercups lol and here's a virtual cookie (::) **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I finally finished the chapter! extremely sorry for the delay but I had to get my school projects and assignments finished in time, so I was working like mad and didn't really have time to update! sorry. I couldn't have done this chapter without the awsome clairebear97! check out her stories they are WOW!

ok I going to shut up now! lol

**Claire's pov:**

The car ride home was extremely scary because eve was so drunk she couldn't drive without hitting the mailboxes on peoples lawn but it was so hilarious thinking when those people wake up to find their mailbox in a funny shape. I chuckled to myself thinking about it. _God what is wrong with me! I must be going crazy, yup, I've been hanging out with myrnin way too much. _This thought made me laugh even harder. Before long Eve was laughing along as well.

"Er, CB what are we laughing at?" Eve asked while wiping tears off her eyes

"Me being insane-er than myrnin"

"You are one weird girl" eve said while shaking her head

"Well I – arghhh Eve watch out mailbo-" I didn't get to finish because eve had hit another mail box!

"Damn that's going to leave a mark"

"You think the others won't" before eve could give a sarcastic reply we arrived at the glass house.

"Yippee we're here" I said while jumping up and down on my seat.

"Race ya! Last person in has dish duty for a week" eve crooked an eyebrow and looked me in the eye

"Game on" with that I ran to the porch, barely getting the key in and ran inside only to run face first into something solid.

"Ow!" I said while picking me off the ground, when I looked up I saw a very concerned looking Shane looking at me! Wait Shane, what's he doing here?

I must be seeing things! I pinched my forearm and lead out a yelp. _Note to self: never pinch yourself again! _

I mean Shane can't be here, he was with Michael, all the way in Dallas. Therefor I'm gone insane like myrnin and is starting to see things, which is not a good thing in Morganville. Last time I started to see things it didn't go well, I felt sick even thinking about what Magnus did to me.

I jumped up with fear when something stroked my cheeks. I gazed up to lock my eyes with Shane, as I gazed into his dark, chocolate brown eyes everything around me became a blur and we were the only ones in our little bubble blocking the outside world from us. _But he couldn't be here_, my mind was screaming at me.

I reached out and caressed his cheeks, his jaw, his hair; my index finger lightly traced his plump, red lips. He was really here! My Shane was really here. Feeling as though I could no longer restrain myself, I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. Shanes hand instantly slipped behind my neck while his other hand tightly wrapped around my small waist, he pulled me closer until our bodies were molded against each other.

My hands were running over his body and then somehow his trousers were undone and my hands was about to rip his boxers off when someone loudly coughed.

I pushed Shane back and blushed like crazy, when I realized that Michael and eve had just witness what we were about to do.

"Uh- wow-ok- that was uh-I really didn't want to see that- god- I don't think my mind will ever be the same" Michael said pretending to be sick.

"oh shut up man, it's not like you and eve are so innocent either!" Michael simply gave him the finger while eve smacked him on the head.

"Anyways before my mind was- um- destroyed by your little porn sidetrack- where the hell were you two girls gone? Dressed like that?" Michael said his hands gesturing at what we were wearing. I looked over at eve to see her biting her lips.

Oh crap! We are so screwed!

**ok you know the drill! if you didn't well- it just review and let me know what you think! like it, hate it, don't really care, anything!**

**and if you review you get a vitual COOKIE! with double CHCOLATE chips! can't say no to that, now can you! (::) (::)**

**LOL ANYWAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO THINK! **

**AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
